ShikaIno hate wont break us
by AllenXLenalee200
Summary: Shikamaru is a Lazy guy who moves to Konoha High an falls in love with the beuaitful Ino Yamanaka! Rated M for later chapters    and my Language.


"WAKE UP SHIKAMARU NARA IF YOUR NOT DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES YOU WON'T EAT BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" His mother yelled at him from down stairs Shikamaru was going to a new school Konoha High school he heard there was clicks and everyone was sorted out like a typical Highschool is. He would be juged by the "Populars" Shikamaru trembled at the word he always hated the most poplular people in the school he thought it would be the same as every other high school he'd hate everyone and no friends and NO girlfriend. Shikamaru went down stairs and ate breakfast then walked to school. As always he liked to walk and enjoy the outdoors and do stuff like camping and fishing ect. but he liked to think he was very smart but very very very lazy.

**"DAMN a new school this should be alot of fun..." **he thought and walked into something.

"ow that hurt" he said picking up the dropped food off the ground.

"5 SECOND RULE" the brown haired guy said shoveling the food in his mouth.

**"O...k well he looks like a highschooler but he acts like an elementary student..."** Shikamaru thought.

"well I'm Choji nice to meet you your the new student everyone has been waiting for?" The boy said with a grin on his face.

"...Um yea My name is Shikamaru Nara" He said with lazyness in his voice.

"Cool if ya want i can be a friend you seem awesome!" Choji said looking and smileing while putting a chip in his mouth.

**"M...my very first friend wow i never thought id ever have a friend maybe this will be different" **Shikamaru smiled but didn't realize and he was looking at the ground when he thought this.

"Sure Choji i would like to be your friend" Shikamru finally said and Choji smiled and they continued to walk to school.

*At 1st period (GYM)

There was two teachers Kakashi-sensei or you would have was in Kakashi-sensei's class with Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and Shino Aburame. In the other class it was Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, Sakura Hurano, Temari, and he never saw them or meet them Shikamaru only heared some of the names the teacher caledl there names so the were split boys and girls. Shikamaru was ready for what gym was gonna do.

"Ok class to today we are doing to run two miles now i don't want slackers work hard" Kakashi said. Everyone looked at each other then nodded then started to run. Shikamaru was running and noticed a guy next to him with blond hair he was smiling at him.

"Hi you must be Shikamaru Nara Right?"The Blond smiled.

"mhm yeah and i think Naruto was the name right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hehe yep thats me Naruto Uzumaki" He said with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Cool" Shikamaru could only say he was to lazy to think up of something to say to Naruto.

"Hey at lunch you can sit with me and my friends if you want" Naruto said.

"Uh sure why not" Shikamaru was making friends.

*Lunch

"Hey Shikamaru over here!" Naruto Yelled waving at him to come over. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto and Choji.

"Hey Choji, Naruto and everyone else" Shikamaru said looking at everyone sitting at the table.

"Hi im Kiba" The dog boy said.

"Nice to meet you Kiba" Shikamaru said.

"Shino" The guy with glasses and the coat completly conceling his face said.

"...Hey Shino" Shikamaru said alittle scared of Shino.

"Anyway my name is Neji" The guy with lavender colored eyes said and stuck out his hand.

Shikamaru looked at him and shook his hand and noticed one more guy and looked at Raven haired guy looked at him and Shikamaru knew he was like a popular guy but liked being alone away from the girls that want him.

"...Im Sasuke Uchiha..." He said and looked right at shikamaru.

"cool...nice to me you"Shikmaru didn't want to strike a nerve.

"..mmm" Sasuke said and went back to eating his lunch and Shikamaru was looking around and saw a long haired blonde with crystal blue eyes.

"**Wow she is beauitful hmm i wonder if i could get her to talk to me...**" Shikamaru thought then hw saw her sit with the cheerleaders and figured that she was the captain of the squad. Naruto noticed Shikamaru staring at the blonde.

"Her name is Ino Yamanaka and she is the captain of the cheerleaders the most popular girl in school that almost every guy wants" Naruto said.

"Do you want her too Naruto,Kiba,Neji and Sasuke?" Shikmaru was scared to find out what there reply to that would be but they all just looked at each other then back at Shikamaru.

"I like Sakura Haruno the girl with the pink hair" NAruto points to her. She was sitting with Ino and was laughing about something.

"I like Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin" KIba said with a slight blush from him thinking about her and he pointed to her. She was in the lunch line gettting her lunch and she took a quick glance over to Kiba and waved at Neji and Kiba.

"I like Tenten" Neji said and pointed to her also sitting with Ino and eating and talking about something.

"...i don't like anyone..." Sasuke Said with this coldness in the tone of his voice and Shikamaru just decide to keep it like that and he ate his lunch and getting to know eberyone there.

*Still At lunch Ino's P.O.V.

I was enjoying my lunch and Sakura tapped me for my attention and i finally turned to her to see what she had to say to me.

"Umm Ino look over there...the new guy is sitting over there you should go overs and see if you like him." Sakura said and then Winked at me.

"..um...ok" I said then i got up and walked over there and i tapped the new guy on the shoulder to get his attention on me. He turned around and i saw his face he had his hair up in a ponytail and he looked very muscular and i was shocked to see his face.

"**Damn he's SEXY!**" I thought but quicklyshook it off but i was slightly blushing at him.

"Hey can i help you?" He asked and it felt like my heart skipped a few beats.

"um Welcome to Konoha High, Im Ino Yamanaka!" I said and stuck out my hand for him to shak. He shook my hand and i blushed more cause he touched my hand. I nodded then i quickly went back to my friends who were waiting for me to hear about what happened.


End file.
